Mischievous
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: After getting an offer to transer to Seido with her twin brother, Sawamura Sayomi struggles to keep up her studies, her manager duties, keeping up with baseball, her upperclassmens strange interest in her, problems and fears from her past, and unexpectedly, love. OCx ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mischievous  
>1 – <em>troublesome<em>**

* * *

><p>It was the night when they returned to their dorms after learning who would be the last two members to move to the first-string. The three of them made their way there slowly, Sawamura's head bowed as his shoulders shook.<p>

Not bothering to wipe the tears falling down his cheeks Sawamura couldn't help but think over and over again, _why me? Why not Chris-senpai?_

How had someone like him made it into the first-string?

Behind him, Kuramochi glanced at Masuko looking slightly unsure of how to deal with Sawamura while he was in this state. Sawamura was loud, annoying, cheerful, and happy. But the boy was none of those at this moment.

Walking into their shared dorm silently, the three made their way to their beds when the familiar sound of a phone beeping caught their attention.

Kuramochi frowned, "it's not mine."

Masuko waved his hand tiredly, informing them that it wasn't his.

Sawamura stopped in his steps before glancing over at his phone which lay on the side table before reaching towards it and flipping it open, his head still bowed. Kuramochi and Masuko watched the first year read the text.

Was it his girlfriend… Wakana, was it?

Suddenly, Sawamura let out an angered noise as he angrily smashed his cellphone against the ground before crawling into his bed without acknowledging the fact that his seniors were giving him incredulous looks.

Glancing at Masuko, Kuromochi hesitantly picked up Sawamura's phone to look at what had gotten him so mad.

Ah.

Kuromochi blinked.

_Miss you_, it said.

Eye's flickering to the name at the top, Kuromochi frowned. "Sawamura, are you two timing with Wakana and this girl?" He asked, intending to lighten the mood however the first year only pulled the blankets around him tighter.

"Hell no." He replied angrily, seeming slightly disgusted.

.

.

.

"LET'S GO! TEN MORE!"

Miyuki laughed. "Looks like you were worried for nothing." He said grinning as Kuramochi glared slightly from beside him, the two second years watching Sawamura run with a tire, Furuya and Haruichi following him closely.

After a few minutes, Chris had come and stood beside them as the three boys had a small conversation about Sawamura when suddenly, Kuramochi asked something strange.

"Do you guy's think Sawamura's a player?"

Miyuki snorted and glanced at Kuramochi, amusement lighting his eyes. "Wha—" The catcher stopped when he saw the unsure look on Kuramochi's face. "Oi…" Miyuki trailed off. "… are you serious?"

Kuramochi jumped before kicking his classmate harshly. "Don't make fun of me, ya jackass!"

.

.

.

"A player?"

Jun laughed loudly, placing his chopsticks down as he turned away from Miyuki and towards Kuramochi. "Seriously?" He snorted slightly, "why do you think Sawamura's a player?"

Ryosuke's smirk widened. "Are you still jealous over the fact that he has a girlfriend and you don't?"

Kuramochi's eye twitched. "I ain't jealous!" He exclaimed loudly, slamming his fist on the table. "Last night after the meeting he got a text from a girl that said 'miss you', and then he got pissed and chucked his phone at the ground." He explained.

Masuko nodded, confirming his story as he shoved pudding into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Jun placed his chin in his hand. "Maybe he is two timing?" He cast a glanced at Tetsuya.

The captain's eyes burned with fire. "Sawamura doesn't need anything more to worry about, she's causing trouble." He said bluntly.

Miyuki let out a strained chuckle. "Leave it to the captain to think about how Sawamura will function on the field." He turned away and looked at Kuramochi, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Wanna ask him?"

Sharing a look the two quickly stumbled out of their seats and headed towards the first years, grinning widely.

"Sawamura!" Kuramochi yelled loudly, throwing an arm around the boy's shoulders as he sat down beside him, Miyuki placing himself on the other side.

"What is it?" Sawamura asked, still seeming a little down. But it was a much better improvement from that morning.

Miyuki smirked, "you have another girlfriend?" He asked quite loudly, causing everyone to look over at the three.

Kuramochi raised an eye brow. "Specifically one named Yomi?"

Sawamura suddenly stiffened before throwing Kuramochi's arm off of him as he stood, catching everyone off guard. "That's not it!" He snapped before turning and walking away briskly, leaving eyes to stare after him in shock.

Rei, who stood beside the coach followed Sawamura with her eyes. "Yomi." She mumbled, catching the attention of Coach Kataoka.

"You know who it is?" He asked his arms crossed over his chest. Rei nodded and he continued, "could this Yomi be one of the reasons why Sawamura is so down?"

Rei frowned, "definitely." She confirmed as she crossed her arms too.

_"S-S-Seido?" The girl exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock as she stared at Sawamura."B-but that's far! Too far!"_

_ Rei blinked and she watched as Sawamura's face crumple, looking quite troubled as he watched the girls face pale quickly._

"—she was one of the major reasons why Sawamura turned down the offer to come to Seido." Rei continued before sighing softy, her eyes narrowing.

This could be troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mischievous  
>2 –<em> June<em>**

* * *

><p>It was in the first week of June that the players had noticed.<p>

"He's still not problem free." Miyuki said as he and some of the other upperclassmen lounged by the benches behind Coach Kataoka and Rei.

Chris glanced over at the second year before turning back to stare at Sawamura, who was running. "You're right." He said, frowning slightly. "Something's bothering him."

"You think it's that girl?" Kuramochi questioned as he stared up at the sky, slouching. "Yomi, or whatever?"

At the mention of the name Coach Kataoka turned his eyes towards Rei. "Have you called yet?"

Rei pushed up her glasses. "Of course."

"…and?"

"She agreed."

Coach Kataoka's lips curved upwards.

.

.

.

Sawamura stared at his cellphone blankly as he lay in bed, listening to the sounds of Masuko's snoring. His fingertips hovered over the buttons lightly before he rolled over tucking the phone away as he curled into a small ball.

He felt sick.

.

.

.

The week passed by quickly for most of Seido's baseball players until the second week of June approached, bringing that years training camp with it.

It was only the first day and yet the upperclassmen were already so fired up. The Kominato brothers moved quickly, Tetsuya hit pitches all the way to the back fence, and Sawamura and Furuya… couldn't field if their life depended on it.

"SAWAMURA!"

Flinching lightly, the brown haired boy cast a nervous glance at his senpai. "Sorry, sorry. Next time!" He promised.

A minute later, Sawamura missed the same throw like the first fifty times. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the first year waved his hand at his senpai once again. "Next ti—"

"Shaddup and learn to catch properly!"

"Yes, senpai!"

Huffing loudly Sawamura cast a glance at Furuya, who also seemed out of breath before returning his attention back to fielding, trying to keep up with the others. "Sawamura!" Turning his head quickly, Sawamura saw the baseball heading towards him.

Reacting instinctively, he reached his arm out letting out an annoyed noise when the ball hit the tip of his glove, causing it to slow down, however still going past him.

The sound of a yelp caught the attention of most standing around. People were sometimes hit with stray balls, and sometimes it caused serious bleeding and bruises, so most were extra careful.

However…

Everyone's eyes were not on a fellow baseball player, but a female. She was on the ground, her head turned so they couldn't see as she held a hand to her face lightly, her brown hair just falling over her shoulder.

It was silent for a brief moment before Sawamura jumped into movement, surprising everyone as he rushed towards the girl at a surprisingly fast pace. But it wasn't how quickly he'd reacted that caught everyone off guard, it was what he exclaimed as he did so.

"YOMI!"

Sawamura slid on the ground, his arms already wrapped around the girl as he turned her to face him. "Y-you, are you a-alright?!" He panicked. By this time everyone was already rushing towards the two, and when Sawamura made the girl look up, everyone was shocked into silence once more.

She had brown hair that just fell past her shoulders and hazel eyes that leaned more to the greener side, but she looked exactly like Sawamura, only the girl version of the boy.

Everything suddenly clicked.

The reason why Sawamura got so disgusted when someone mentioned him being in a relationship with her was because this Yomi person was his _sister_. His twin sister.

Rei pushed her way through the crowd. "Sayomi, are you alright?" She asked as soon as she made it to the middle. At the mention of her name, the girl, Sayomi, looked up at the assistant coach.

She grinned, "I'm fine."

Rei let out a loud sigh. "You're only here for a minute and you've already been hit with a stray ball." She said before reaching down to pull the girl to stand. "Are you sure you're not injured?" She asked again.

Sayomi dusted herself off and placed her fingertips against her cheekbone. "It's fine, though it'll probably brui—"

"Lemme see." Sayomi's hand was yanked away from her face as Sawamura peered at her cheek intently, making everyone stare at him as he pushed his thumb against the place where she was hit.

"OW! Eijun, let go!" Sayomi pushed away his hands and let Rei lead her away, Sawamura trailing after them quickly.

"Yomi, hey—YOMI!" Sawamura tried to peer at his sister once more but she turned her face away, making the boy huff out in annoyance. "Let me see, Yomi. It was my fault—OW!"

Sayomi punched his chest harshly, "screw off, Eijun." She snapped making everyone watching snort in amusement. "I'll be right back, I just gotta get settled in." She said before continuing to walk off, leaving Sawamura to stand there blankly.

It only took a few seconds for the first year to be bombarded with questions.

.

.

.

When Sayomi returned back to the field, the sun was already setting and the Seido players were all gathered in one area, eating food together. Smiling slightly at the sight of her older brother stuffing his face, she made her way towards him silently, making a hush motion at the upperclassmen who were watching her curiously.

Finally standing behind him, Sayomi slapped his back harshly, the sound echoing around them along with Sawamura's shriek.

"Five star!" She laughed loudly as Sawamura turned towards her, ready to scream thinking that it was Miyuki or another upperclassman.

His words got stuck in his throat and he dropped his riceball, "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOMI!"

Sayomi sat down beside him. "The one and only."

"W-What are you doing here?" Sawamura asked, ignoring the curious glances that the two siblings were receiving.

"I'm staying here now." She smiled at him.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Rei-san called me and told me I could attend Seido, as well as use one of the unused dorms." She explained calmly, her eyes glancing at the food on his plate before grabbing some for herself and placing it in her mouth.

Sawamura blinked and the tightness in his chest slowly disappeared. "Why?" He finally asked.

Sayomi's cheeks went red slightly and she scratched one of them with her finger, "just cause."

"Uh…" The siblings glanced upwards and found themselves staring at a group of boys suddenly sitting around them. Kuramochi who had been sitting with Sawamura from the start, smirked.

"HYAHAHA. I'm Kuramochi Youichi!"

"Oh." Sayomi blinked before surprise rippled across her features. "I'm so sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself." She smiled lightly. "I'm Sawamura Sayomi."

.

.

.

"Tell us more." Miyuki grinned widely when Sayomi opened her mouth to tell another embarrassing story of Sawamura however he had reacted quickly and placed her into a headlock, pulling her to his chest.

"NO MORE!" He cried comically.

"Ah, quit manhandling your sister!" Jun scolded.

"Yes, yes." Kuramochi nodded as if he knew what he was talking about. "You should be gentle with gir—"

"GAH!" Sawamura yelled when Sayomi punched him in the gut in an attempt to make him release her only for it to have the opposite effect. Glaring slightly, Sawamura wrapped his arms around her head more tightly before rubbing his knuckles on her hair quickly.

"Eijun!" Sayomi yelped and she managed to wrap her fingers around a fistful of his matching brown hair before pulling down roughly, making his head bend backwards. "Let go of me, you basta—"

The people sitting around the Sawamura siblings watched in amusement as the two continued to fight, any scoldings on how Sawamura should be gentle with girls dying on their tongues when they realized that Sawamura Sayomi was not a gentle person, at all.

Ryosuke snickered lightly, "what a pleasant change."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mischievous  
>3 –<em> training camp<em>**

* * *

><p>Kanemaru blinked, pausing in eating his breakfast before looking around the dining room. "Where's Sawamura?"<p>

Gaining the attention of the upperclassmen, they all turned towards Kuramochi and Masuko who both shrugged. "We woke up and he was… gone." Kuramochi frowned, now suddenly realizing how strange it was that the boy was gone from his bed.

Masuko swallowed his rice. "He left around 12am last night." He said before continuing to eat.

The upperclassmen glanced at each other in confusion. "He hasn't been back since last night?" Jun asked with wide eyes. "WHERE'D HE GO?"

A table away, Coach Kataoka's eye twitched. "Go and find him." He demanded, placing his bowl down. "…and wake up Sayomi while you're at it."

.

Miyuki snickered, his eyes flickering towards Kuramochi and the third years. "Who's going in?" He asked, amusement shinning in his eyes. "We already tried knocking so either she's not in or shes sleep—"

Ryosuke sighed lightly, wanting to continue to eat and took a step forward his hand wrapping around the knob before twisting it, frowning when the door clicked open. She didn't lock it? Ignoring the annoying trait, the pink haired boy pushed the door open all the way.

Peering into the room, the Seido boys blinked in surprise.

Sayomi was laying on the bottom bunk in the empty room meant for four people, however she wasn't alone. Her and Sawamura's matching brown hair peaked out from underneath their pillows, showing the upperclassmen that the two had the same sleeping habit of putting her heads under the pillow rather than on top.

The two weren't sleeping vertically, more horizontally as their limbs were a mess with each other's while the blanket wrapped around their tangled bodies.

Blinking the shock, the males all glanced at each other before turning back towards the twins.

.

A breeze of cold air flashed against her face as her pillow was ripped away from over her head, and then something warm against her cheek causing her to suck in a small breath.

There was a chuckle before the warmth around her waist disappeared as her brother let go of her sharply before the sound of his yells of surprise filled the room. "GYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Eye's snapping open, not fully awake, Sayomi blinked up at the two faces hovering over her.

Ryosuke and Kuramochi grinned lightly as they stared down at the surprised girl who still lay in bed, tangled with only the blankets now that her brother had fallen off the bed in attempt to get away from her.

Blinking a few times, Sayomi flinched as she swallowed to get rid of the cottony feeling in her mouth before her eyes flickered towards the alarm clock at the bedside table. "CRAP!" She bolted upwards into a sitting position, placing her palm against her forehead. "I forgot to set the alarm before this idiot—" She jerked a finger at her brother, who jumped. "—crawled in my bed, again."

"Again!?" Sawamura repeated, glaring.

"Again." Sayomi repeated as well, glaring back at him. "Even at home, you couldn't sleep in your own damn futon. You were always coming into my—"

"NO MORE!" Sawamura covered his ears.

The upperclassmen snorted.

.

.

.

The next few days after that went by quite quickly. Sayomi had gotten acquainted with her classmates, finding that she shared the same class with Ryosuke's younger brother, Haruichi. She also helped with manager duties at the baseball club, that being her payment for staying at the Seido Spirit Dorms.

It was on a sixth night of the training camp that Furuya came to her with a strange request.

"Hah?"

Furuya stared at her, completely serious as he repeated his question. "Can you do my nails?"

"Do… your nails?" Sayomi repeated in confusion. "As in painting your nails?"

Furuya nodded, his eyes still staring at her as he ignored the first stringers who had walked around the corner, heading towards them as they came back from the baths.

"Why—" Sayomi stopped when an image of Furuya pitching flashed through her mind and she remembered something that she'd observed. He always used the tips of his fingers to pitch. Reaching forward, she grabbed his hand just as the first string males stopped beside them.

Sawamura's eye twitched and he choked on his own spit as he stared at Sayomi's and Furuya's connected hands. "GAH!" He shot forward and karate chopped their hands, separating them. "Stay away from my sister, you!" He pointed at Furuya harshly.

Sayomi blinked, ignoring Sawamura's antics as she continued to stare at Furuya's hands. Just before her brother has disconnected their hands she'd caught sight of a healing cracked fingernail. That means the nail polish had something to do with that.

Smiling lightly, Sayomi kicked her brother as what seemed lightly, however he flew to the side, stumbling to the ground before she started walking, waving for Furuya to follow her. "I'll do it." She agreed.

"D-D-D-DO WHAT?" Sawamura yelped, stumbling to his feet.

Kuramochi grinned and placed his foot on Sawamura's back. "HYAHAHA. Come back to the room, Sawamura. I need to practice an old wrestling move—"

Sawamura's face paled. "NO!"

.

.

It was already late at night when Sayomi and Furuya were done with painting the nails, it having taken so long because the pitcher kept on touching them when they weren't dry yet, making her constantly re-due them.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail as she stopped in front of the vending machine, the hazel eyed girl looked at the choices before something from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Kominato-senapi." Ryosuke's head snapped in the direction of which her voice came from, however he only saw a flash of a mischievous grin before blue invaded his vision as a can was tossed to him. "Catch."

Catching it after getting over his slight shock, Ryosuke glanced at Sayomi. "Thanks." He opened the can before turning his head slightly when he heard voices, motioning for Sayomi to go quiet.

"Can I practice with you?"

Ah. Sayomi blinked at the sound of a muffled but familiar voice.

"W-what? Are you crazy?!" Maezono's loud voice echoed shortly after. "You just need to watch my swing for me, plus you have a game tomorrow!"

Haruichi's voice replied instantly, "it's not like I'll get to play…"

"You got to be more confident!"

Lips curving upwards at their conversation, Sayomi opened her can before walking off. "Good night, Kominato-senpai."

.

.

"YOMI!"

The girl hung her head low as she walked into the dining room, completely ignoring her brother as she walked past his table, not wanting to listen to his and Furuya's arguing so early in the morning.

She was heading to an empty table to eat at when Kuramochi leant into the walkway. "HYAHAHA. Ya look like shit, Sayomi-chan." He pushed over slightly, "come sit."

Yawning loudly, Sayomi nodded and sat herself down beside him, turning her head slightly in the other direction. "Kominato-senpai." She said in a brief greeting.

"Sayomi." He said back.

Feeling weight on her shoulders, Sayomi cast a glance at Kuramochi as placed an arm around her and he started talking about some wrestling move he was trying on Sawamura last night when her brother's voice pierced through the slightly peaceful atmosphere.

"YOMI!"

Intent on ignoring him, Sayomi picked up a pair of chopsticks, casually leaning over the table to take some rice from Jun's bowl.

"YOMI!"

Feeling gazes on her because of her brothers attempt to get her attention, Sayomi lowered her head once more as her eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"YO-MI!"

Grip tightening on the chopsticks, Sayomi spun around in her seat. "SHUT UP!" She snapped angrily as she whipped the chopsticks in her hand at her brother's head, making him yelp and lose balance on his seat before tumbling to the ground.

The upperclassmen cast her a nervous but amused glance, Kuramochi shuffling in his seat away from her slightly as Ryosuke's lips curved upwards as they stared at the dark look on the Sawamura's face.

"Not a morning person, are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mischievous  
><strong>**4 – _weird_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ear lobes<em>!"

Hearing snickers from her upperclassmen and fellow first years as she entered the dugout, Sayomi's cheeks went red slightly in embarrassment at her lack of control. She cast a last glance at Kiryu's coach who had quite large earlobes, the brown haired girls eyes widened when she caught sight of the scoreboard, almost dropping the drinks she had worked so hard to get in shock.

"11 runs in four innings?!" She exclaimed loudly her eyes instantly going to Furuya. "Oi, Furuya!" She called out, waving her fist in the air. "I didn't paint your nails for nothing, pitch correctly!" She yelled out, earning herself more snickers from the Seido team and confused looks from Kiryu.

A brief second of silence followed before Furuya placed his glove over his mouth. "Excuse me, time out please."

After some wicked like laughing from Miyuki the game continued, leaving Sayomi off to the side quietly, trying to keep up with all the different plays that her brother had drilled into her and the different rules that came into place.

Almost as if sensing her distress, Kuramochi leaned over. "That is Hiromi Tachi." He said pointing towards the pitcher standing at the mound. "He's the ace for Kiryu."

It was shorty after when it was Kiryu's batting when Furuya pitched a fastball, however it dropped at the batter making Miyuki miss the catch. Turning to the side, Sayomi blinked. "What was that?" She asked Kuramochi only to see an empty space beside her.

Oh.

Right.

He was an infielder. Cheeks going red slightly, Sayomi turned away slowly hoping that no one had noticed her embarrassing mistake.

Getting caught up with the flow of the game, Sayomi let out a cheer when Furuya managed to strike out Kiryu's ace. Smiling softly when she saw the surprised look on Furuya's face when he was complimented by the upperclassmen, Sayomi tilted her head.

Not used to teamwork, was he?

"Don't get hot headed over a first year."

Turning her head at the sound of Miyauchi's voice, Sayomi observed the catcher and Tanba curiously as they talked lowly to each other.

"You're the ace, remember?" The catcher continued, making the hazel eyed girl blinked in surprise. "You can prove it tomorrow."

Tilting her head, Sayomi stuck out her bottom lip slightly. "Ace?" She repeated. That was what her brother wanted to become for Seido. Realizing that she'd caught the attention of the two third years, Sayomi's face went red.

"S-Sorry!" She stuttered out before turning around in her seat, her ears going red when she felt their eyes remain on her.

_She's weird_, the two third years thought.

.

"This sure brings back memories, huh?" Miyuki asked with a grin as he stood in front of Sawamura. "You and I forming a battery." His mind went back to last year when Sawamura came to visit, the feeling of amusement returning when he remembered it. "You seemed so sure of yourself, and then you pitched to the ground." He let out a mischievous laugh.

Sawamura's face went red. "I-I did that because it was going to be hit, damn it!"

"I know, I know." Miyuki waved his hand. "But you also did that last time too, how come you do that?" He asked, truly interested.

Sawamura huffed. "Yomi told me to do it."

"Sayomi-chan?" Miyuki's eye brow rose. "She told you to strike at the ground?"

"NO!" Sawamura glared. "She told me to avoid situations if I can't go through with them, she does it all the time when she plays." He said briefly before walking away, leaving Miyuki to blink in surprise.

"Plays?" He asked no one before jogging to catch up to Sawamura. "Sayomi-chan plays baseball?"

.

Letting out a loud laugh at the double play her brother managed to pull off, Sayomi's stance slowly relaxed as she sat down, no longer worried. Phew. She thought that the ball had hit him, but he caught it.

"Heh, maybe he's not so stupid." She laughed lightly.

Beside her on the bench, Haruichi let out a strained laugh. _Isn't that your brother?_

_._

Sayomi frowned as she stared at the batter, more specifically his feet. Pushing herself down the bench so she could sit beside Coach Kataoka, Sayomi hesitantly leaned into his line of view. "E-excuse me?"

His eyes flashed to hers and she jumped, this being the first time talking to him. "What?"

Gulping nervously, Sayomi pointed to the batter at the home plate. "T-the batter switched positions—" Turning her attention back to the Coach. "—why did he move his feet?"

Coach Kataoka stared at her silently for a moment when suddenly, his eyes narrowed making her face pale before she backed away. "N-never mind." She said as she moved back to her place, shrinking into herself.

Still staring at her for a moment, Coach Kataoka's fingers tapped in his upper arm before turning towards Rei. "You said that girl has no experience with baseball, right?"

Rei glanced down at him. "Correct."

Frowning, Coach Kataoka glanced at the first year one last time before returning back to the game.

She was weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mischievous  
><strong>**5 – _sorry_**

* * *

><p>It was the last day of camp and Seido had just finished playing against Inashiro, while the Seido first string players stood of the side watching Inashiro play against Shuhoku after beating Seido easily.<p>

Sighing softly, Sayomi leaned her weight onto one foot watching as the ace, Narumiya Mei, continued to pitch different pitches constantly, making it even more difficult than it already was for her to keep up with the game.

It was when the Mei's fingertips tilted his hat slightly and the digging of his foot into the ground that Sayomi tensed slightly. "Hey." She said randomly, gaining the attention of some of the people standing beside her. Her eyes observed Mei intently, "he's going to—"

Mei threw the pitch, making it drop at the plate and slow down.

"—change his pitch…" Sayomi finished her sentence, a little confused at how the batter couldn't hit such a slow hit. Turning to her left, Sayomi raised her hand to poke Ryosuke only to find him already staring at her. "Uhm, what was that?" She asked.

Ryosuke glanced away slowly, "it's called a changeup."

"I see…" Sayomi trailed off lightly despite not really knowing what he meant, returning her eyes back to the blonde pitcher, unaware that behind her back Ryosuke and Kuramochi had cast each other knowing looks before returning their attention back to Sayomi.

.

.

She was really enjoying it, truly. She was never really a baseball person, it was all her brother. However she'd gotten pulled along with the flow of teamwork and determination so much that she was sitting at the edge of her seat.

She suddenly realized why Miyauchi called Tanba the ace of Seido. The tall pitcher was intense straight from the start, his body radiating determination and the aura of an ace.

Watching as the players all came running towards the dugout, Sayomi smiled at some of them and quickly reminding herself of her manager position, she shot upwards and handed out towels and drinks, only to run out halfway.

Blinking down at the empty box of water bottles, the brown haired girl glanced upwards at the waiting upperclassmen, her face going a tint red. "U-uhm… t-theres no more…" She trailed off before remembering the vending machine. "Ah! How about another beverage? It's on me!" Flashing them a relieved smile as their displeased looks instantly faded, Sayomi silently remembered their orders before skipping off.

.

"You give up a run, you shave your head."

Unable to stop the growing smile on her face at Seido teams antics, Sayomi bit her lip as she sat down beside the pink haired senpai, her eyes on Chris as he continued.

"You lose two runs, your eye brows are shaved as well." Chris continued blankly before moving his pencil, "I'll write it down."

Laughing softly along with the other members, Sayomi tilted her head at their family like relationships. They were a true team, even if people like Tanba and Miyuki weren't quite on the same page, that didn't stop the bonds that they'd all formed.

"HYAHAHA. Chris-senpai, you're awesome!"

"Three runs and you grow your hair long?" Chris continued as his blank look faded while his lips curved upwards slightly.

It wasn't long after that Tanba was called up to hit, making Ryosuke and Jun yell out friendly insults to get him flustered. Watching as he dug his foot into the ground beneath him, Sayomi let out a breath of surprise when Kuramochi's hands slammed down on her shoulders.

"This is our ace." He said from behind referring to Tanba. Turning her head back to the third year, Sayomi smiled once more.

"Yeah." She agreed her smile wavering slightly at the look on Shuhoku's pitchers face as he sucked in big breaths, glaring slightly at Tanba with a desperate look on his face. He moved positions and Sayomi stiffened. "Coach Kataoka—" She moved down the bench towards the coach, pointing at the pitcher. "—his stance isn't exactly stable like before—"

The pitcher threw the ball and Sayomi's stomach dropped as she saw the ball take a different path than it usually did.

"NO!" She screamed out, standing up in horror as the ball hit Tanba. A second after the third year's helmet hit the ground, Sayomi and Coach Kataoka moved almost exactly at the same time, running towards the injured player.

"Tanba-senpai!" Sayomi cried out, her fingers trembling as she reached his side.

Her absolute worst fear was brought back to life again.

.

.

"Sayomi-chan."

Ignoring the looks sent her way and the couple of people surrounding her seat on the Seido bus, Sayomi brought her palm to her forehead as she lowered her head, shakes racking her body as she didn't try to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

Taking in shaky breaths, a new round of tears built up. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry."

The Seido players surrounding her glanced at each other slightly confused and a little worried. Tetsuya frowned, moving to take the seat beside her as he placed his hand on her back. "It's not your fault." He said sternly.

When she apologized again, they all glanced at Sawamura for help only to blink in surprise when they found the boy already sitting by the window, a dark look on his face. "Just leave her be." He said calmly, not pleased but not bothered by the fact that she was crying.

Kuramochi's eyebrows squeezed together. "Oi, Sawamura." He snapped, looking disappointed. "She thinks it's her fault, the least you could do is—"

"I know and she knows that it's not her fault Tanba-senpai was hit!" Sawamura's fist clenched lightly and Ryosuke frowned, opening his mouth but Sawamura continued his body relaxing slowly as he turned his head away. "She's not apologizing to Tanba-senai."

Turning back to the girl, the Seido players frowned in confusion.

Then who was she apologizing too?

.

.

.

Kuramochi frowned. "Are the upperclassmen going to be okay? They've been so defeated looking since yesterday." He mumbled to Miyuki as his eyes traveled over the third years standing off the side before turning towards the girl sitting not that far from them, "Sayomi-chan too…" He trailed off.

"It's only natural considering the fact that they've all been together since their first year and this is their last summer to play together." Miyuki commented before his eyes turned towards Sayomi as well. "…and Sayomi-chan, well, she's got me a little confused."

The door opened and the Seido team turned towards the front as Coach Katatoka walked in, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm sure you've all heard, but Tanba's chin was cracked in the accident yesterday. Luckily it's not a complete fracture and his brain wasn't affected, either." He said sternly, staring straight ahead. "However he might not make it to prelims."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Sayomi leaned her head against the wall.

Coach Kataoka continued. "To be honest, I feel unsettled. He was just started to recognize his position as the ace, so I'm sure he'd feeling upset about it as well. This is my honest opinion of the coach of this team…" He said looking up from the ground. "I am giving the ace number to Tanba."

Sayomi looked up, her eyes wide.

"Until he comes back, we will fight the battles as one team!"

Letting out a shaky breath, Sayomi let a smile of disbelief curve her lips as her eyes shined slightly with unshed tears.

_What an amazing team_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mischievous  
><strong>**6 – _home_**

* * *

><p>The days after Tanba's injury continued at a slow pace, while the third years seemed the same most of the time everyone could tell they were still down. Sawamura and Furuya also worked on their "stamina roll" as Furuya called it.<p>

Due to summers quick approaching, the days also got hotter, making everyone on the team more burdened than they already were with the finals approaching as well.

Sighing softly, Sayomi buried her fingers into her hair as she stared down at the notes she took as Haruichi sat with Furuya, helping him study. Because of Furuya's quiet nature, for a first few days of school Sayomi hadn't noticed that she also shared a class with the other pitcher as well.

"Sayomi-chan." Haruichi called out lightly. "English is your best subject, right? Can you help Furuya-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she stood, gathering her notebooks and heading towards the two boys to help them. Blinking, she paused gaining the attention Haruichi and Furuya. "Ah. Eijun's probably having trouble right about now, as well." She commented lightly.

Haruichi laughed, "if you want we could go to his class and study with him as well." He offered.

Shaking her head as she took a seat in front of Furuya, Sayomi laughed lighty. "No, no. The idiot can study on his own, he always ends up ruining my notes or losing them." She said before glancing down at Furuya's hands. "By the way, Furuya. We need to paint your nails again."

Haruichi let out a strained laugh as Furuya nodded, completely serious.

Meanwhie, Sayomi bit the inside of her cheek, longing to study and hang out with Wakana and her friends like before.

She wanted to go home.

.

.

It was during after school practice, she was sitting against the nets with her notebooks spread out around her, studying silently when a fellow first year approached her, looking bashful. "E-excuse me, Sayomi-c-chan?" He called out softly, stumbling on her name, unsure if she'd be offended with his casual way of addressing her.

However she looked up and smiled, not seeming bothered at all. "Ah, Nanase-kun. What can I do for you?" She asked lightly.

Nanase let out a breath of relief. "We're all out of water bottles again, we were wondering if you could go and get some?"

_Oh!_ Sayomi blinked, she totally forgot about her manager duties. "Y-yes!" She exclaimed before pushing herself to her feet, her pencils and notebooks falling to the ground as she did so. Looking a little flustered at her laziness, Sayomi flashed him a quick smile. "I'll be right back!" She called out as she ran off.

"R-right…"

.

"Sayomi-chan, over here." Ryosuke called out lightly as Sayomi handed out water bottles.

Looking up, Sayomi nodded before quickly rushing towards him with water bottles held against her chest in her attempt to carry as much as possible. Reaching him she went to hand him a bottle when her cellphone rang, making her sputter in embarrassment before trying to grab it from her pocket, only making her drop some of the bottles.

"S-sorry!" She apologized quickly, flashing him a grateful smile when he bent down to help her. Gathering some of the bottles in her arms, Sayomi pulled out her phone and looked at the screen to read the text.

Looking up to hand her the bottles he picked up, Ryosuke paused when he saw the pale look on her face as she stared at her phone. "Sayomi-chan?" He asked causing her to jump before giving him a forced smile, still looking pale.

"Sorry, again." She apologized once more before grabbing the bottles from his arms. "See ya, Ryosuke-senpai." She said before running off to hand out more bottles leaving Ryosuke to follow her with her eyes before turning back to practice when Jun called him out for slacking.

It was a couple minutes later when the pink haired boys attention was drawn to the Sawamura twin once more when he and the other players heard her shrieks. She was back to the place where she was studying, however her papers and notebooks were flying away with the wind and she was desperately trying to catch them, jumping in the air and sliding on the ground.

Unable to hold in his amusement, Ryosuke snickered lightly.

.

.

"Sawamura."

"Yes, sir!"

"Y-yes?"

Blinking when he realized his mistake, Coach Kataoka tried to ignore the snickers from the third years before zooming in on the female twin. "_That_ Sawamura, not you Sawamura." He said.

Sayomi's and Eijun's heads tilted to the side as they blinked at the coach. "But we're both Sawamura." They said exactly at the same time, causing more people to snicker in amusement as how much they looked like each other at the moment.

Let out a small sigh, Coach Kataoka crossed his arms. "Sayomi, come with me." He said sternly before turning and walking away, leaving the girl to follow him slowly, looking slightly horrified.

When they reached the dining room, Coach Kataoka and Rei stood beside each other making Sayomi even more nervous than she already was. "W-what is it?" She asked.

Coack Kataoka frowned. "In the games with Inashiro and Shuhoku you noticed a few things about the pitchers, like their feet positions and usual stances." He said causing Sayomi to nod lightly. "Well, those aren't things that any normal person should notice." He suddenly said.

Sayomi swallowed, "I don't under—"

Coach Kataoka cut her off. "Do you play a sport?"

"Ah…" Sayomi stiffened. "…u-uhm… about that…"

.

"Sayomi-chan!"

When she returned back to the baseball field, the third years were lounging around due to practice ending, however they were still in uniform telling her that they still wanted to practice. "What is it?" She asked as she put down her bag. "Do you want something to drink?"

Jun laughed loudly. "Nah." He said as he tossed a baseball up and down before catching it and holding it out to her. "We just heard from Miyuki that you play ball and we wanna see if you're truly Sawamura's twin."

Sayomi's eye brow rose. "I shouldn't even have to prove that I'm Eijun's twin, and I don't even play—"

"Let's go." Tetsuya said sternly before walking off leaving no room for Sayomi to protest. Biting her lip, Sayomi made a face as the other upperclassmen patted her on the back as they walked past her, leaving her to follow after them.

When they made it to the field a helmet, some gloves, and a bat were tossed at her making her stumble to catch them and not drop anything. "Uh, guys. I really don't—"

"HYAHAHA, what's going on here?"

Sayomi didn't have to turn around to know that is was Kuramochi who entered the fielding area, Miyuki probably with him as well. And if Miyuki was here then that meant—

"Miyuki-senpai, please catch for me."

"I asked him first, Furuya!"

—Eijun and Furuya were here as well.

Letting out a nervous laugh as Jun placed a helmet on her head while Tetsuya nonchalantly slipped the gloves on her hands, Sayomi blinked a couple times. "You've got it wrong, I don't play ba—"

"Miyuki, go turn on the lights." Tetsuya said calmly, "it's getting dark."

A couple minutes later, with the lights now lighting up the field, Miyuki was told to play catcher while Miyauchi, Tetsuya, and Jun covered the bases with Kuramochi, Ryosuke, and Masuko fielding.

"Who do you want to pitch, Sayomi-chan?" Miyuki asked from behind her.

Glancing at her brother and Furuya, Sayomi saw both of their desperate looks and let out an unsure laugh knowing that there was no way out of this now. "Furuya can pitch first and Eijun can pitch second." She said, ignoring the betrayed look on Eijun's face.

When Furuya stood at the mound, Sayomi took notice that some people had started to gather around as they returned from the baths, making her throat go dry. She was so distracted that she hadn't even noticed that Furuya had pitched until the loud sound of the ball hitting Miyuki's glove caught her attention.

"Ah." She blinked in surprise as Miyuki called a strike. "S-sorry." She apologized before turning her attention back to Furuya, her grip on the bat tightening. When Furuya pitched the second one, Sayomi had no intention of hitting it and instead, just watched it zoom past her into Miyuki's glove once more.

Moving off his knees to throw the ball back to Furuya after calling the second strike, Miyuki's eyes flickered towards Sayomi briefly. _She didn't flinch_, he noticed silently before moving his glove, showing Furuya where he wanted him to throw.

Noticing the movement of his glove, Sayomi sucked in a small breath. _To the inside_, she thought. Bitting her lip as Furuya moved positions to pitch, Sayomi moved at the last second. Her hands on the bat shifted while she took a small step backwards.

A bunt!

Covering third base, Miyauchi moved quickly and threw it towards first base where Tetsuya was. All eyes turned towards Sayomi, who still stood at base having not moved at all despite successfully bunting.

Face going red, Sayomi sputtered out an excuse that everyone ignored.

"HYAHAHA. She bunts just like Sawamura!" Kuramochi laughed loudly.

_Only cause I have no arm strength_, Sayomi thought as she watched Furuya and Eijun switch places, it being her brother's turn to pitch. When her brother stood at the mound, he held the ball out in her direction, pointing at her.

"This is revenge for not helping me study!" He exclaimed loudly causing everyone to laugh and Sayomi's face to go red.

_Screw you, Eijun!_ She screamed in her mind as she purposely moved her feet like she did before, making it seem like she was going to bunt again. Her brother moved positions for his pitch and Sayomi's grip tightened on the bat. His arm came late, she noticed.

With the ball shooting towards her and her upperclassmen throwing themselves in her direction thinking she was going to bunt, Sayomi felt panic fill her chest before swinging her bat, her eyes going wide in surprise when it connected with the ball, pushing it just past the third base.

Letting the bat fall from her fingers, Sayomi took off jumping over Masuko as she ran to first base.

"HYAHAHA!" Kuramochi grinned as Ryosuke made it to the ball before passing it to Kuramochi. "This is easy!" He exclaimed as he spun around and whipped the ball at first base, where Tetsuya let out a sound of protest.

As the ball hit Tetsuya's glove, the field went silent as Kuramochi's smug look faded quickly when they realized that Sayomi was not at first base.

She was at second.

A few seconds later, Jun, who stood with Sayomi at second base let out a loud laugh. "So much for revenge, Sawamura!"

Blinking in shock, Eijun pointed at his sister. "No fair, Yomi!" He screamed glaring harshly. "You don't play baseball!"

"You…" Jun trailed off in surprise.

"…don't play baseball?" Tetsuya finished.

It was silent before Ryosuke smirked, "things just got a whole lot more interesting."

.

Shifting on her feet, Sayomi still stood at second base as she waited for the new player, Haruichi, to bat something that she could run to third base with. Ignoring Jun's snickering, she kept her eyes on Haruichi who finally swung, making it go way past third base unlike her.

Quick on her feet, Sayomi ran towards third base however once she got there she could see that Ryosuke had the ball still and thinking quickly, she stepped on the base before running past it. Halfway there, she heard the sound of the ball hitting Kuramochi's glove as Ryosuke passed to him and she knew she didn't have time left.

Throwing herself forward, Sayomi's eyes widened when she saw Miyuki stand to catch the ball. They were going to collide. Hands finally hitting the ground, Sayomi closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the ball hitting Miyuki's glove before she tumbled to the ground with him.

The dust cleared and Sayomi pushed herself to sit up as everyone went dead silent, wanting to know what the outcome was. Miyuki let out a chuckle as he pushed himself to sit up as well, one eye closed as he grinned widely.

"Safe." He said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Much like before, Jun was the first to break the silence when he shot forward letting out a loud roar. Whe he reached Sayomi he picked her up and spun in her in the air, still yelling loudly. "You made it home!"

Still getting spun, Sayomi's eyes widened in surprise. _I made it home!_ She thought excitedly.

And as she was passed to another upperclassman who also wanted to celebrate with Jun, Sayomi realized that despite living in dorms with a bunch of baseball freaks and having no female friends in Seido, she was not in some unfamiliar place.

She was home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

Watching as Sayomi was spun and lifted into the air by the third years who were cheering, Haruichi who now stood off to the side with the rest of the spectators, blinked in surprise as he took off his helmet.

"You did it!" Jun cheered once more.

"HYAHAHA, you're quite a fast runner!" Kuramochi grinned widely.

"I know right?" Miyuki laughed, "I'm pretty sure she kicked me when we collided."

"YOMI!" Sawamura yelled loudly, "I want a rematch!" And then Furuya nodded eagerly, wanting to make up for the bunt he managed to get off of him.

"WHOOA!" Jun let out another roar.

Letting a forced smile stretch across his, Haruichi couldn't help but question, "don't they remember that she was on the opposite team?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stamina roll<em> – Haha, I always laugh whenever Furuya says he needs to work on his stamina roll. For those who forgot, I think it's around episode 18 and 19, but as Furuya's running with a tire he keeps chanting: "Stamina, ball control. Stamina, ball control." And then he gets tongue twisted and he's like: "Stamina roll… Ah. Good jumble." And ever since then he's always like "I need to work on my stamina roll."  
>Just thought I'd share that with you because I found it super funny.<strong>


End file.
